A summer with T M Riddle
by Freak-N-Crazy
Summary: How bad could a summer with a 16yearold Voldemort be? I mean sure he is going to turn out to be the most evil wizard alive, but hey, it can’t be that bad. Right? Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

**A summer with T.M Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything I wouldn't be here! ……….. Or would I?

**Summary:** How bad could a summer with a 16-year-old Voldemort be? I mean sure he is going to turn out to be the most evil wizard alive, but hey, it can't be that bad. Right?

**A/N: **I found my self wondering what Lucius did with Riddle's diary once Harry gave it back. Hence this random tale. Riddle will probally end up being very un-Voldemortish but hey, it's all in fun and he is a sixteen year old after all. So with Lucius in jail poor Draco is stuck with him. Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue:**

So far the summer holidays were quite boring for the 16-year-old Draco Malfoy. With his father being in prison he was now stuck at the Malfoy Manor with his nutcase mother. At least it was big enough to be able to hide from her.

Hence why he was now locked in his father's study. Narcissa it seemed had become rather fond of the smell of strawberries. So when she found a spell for making anything smell of the said fruit she had gone on absolute high, charming everything in sight. This included Draco. Luckily he had managed to escape his mother's grasp and ran into the first room with a lock on it available.

Thank Merlin, that his father loved privacy. Though he was ure his father would kill him if he caught him inside his study, and that's when it hit him. Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be killing anyone for quite a while. Smirking to himself Draco started looking through the probably highly dangerous artefacts in his fathers study. Maybe he would be able to find something to curse that bloody Potter with when school started again.

He first sorted through a cabinet full of vials of different potions. Unfortunately none of them had any sort of label on them. What use would they be to him if he had no idea what they did, he thought madly to himself turning away from the cabinet and walking across the room to a bookcase. Carelessly he left the cabinet open, boy would he regret that later, though at the moment it seemed he was very happy. Opening a large book titled 'Curious Curses' he smiled and started scanning through some of the pages.

A few moments later though the book was chucked over his head and with a slight crash it landed on the floor. 'What use was cursing Potter's clothes to dance', he though miserably to himself before pulling out a little black book that was at the end of the bookcase.

He glared at the little book he had just pulled out. It had a gaping hole through the middle of it and it was covered in ink. Wondering why the hell his father would keep such a grubby thing, he noticed a name in faded writing on the front.

"T.M Riddle", he muttered aloud before chucking the little book over his head, just like the other.

With a loud crash the book hit the potions cabinet smashing half the vials before falling to the floor. Draco jumped and nearly screamed when he herd his mother's shriek from somewhere down the hall. Thinking that he had been there for far to long, Draco dashed from the room to find another hiding spot, not bothering about the mess he had just caused.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Prologue's are so boring, so it's really short. Oh well the fun begins with Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1

**A summer with T.M Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** Must I do this again?

**Summary: **How bad could a summer with a 16-year-old Voldemort be? I mean sure he is going to turn out to be the most evil wizard alive, but hey, it can't be that bad. Right?

**Chapter 1: **

If it wasn't bad enough that Narcissa Malfoy had practically charmed everything she owned to smell like strawberries, it was that she had done the same to everything in her son's room.

Draco sat on the end of his bed glaring at everything within his site. Though mainly he glared at his mother, who stood in the doorway rambling on about some dinner party she was to be hosting within a week's time.

"….I think I shall have to invite dear Bella. It's been so long since I've seen her. It shall be nice to be able to chat to her again", the woman rambled on oblivious to her son's angry stare.

At this Draco just rolled his eyes. "Great, a mad mother and Aunt to put up with just brilliant", he muttered under his breath. True Draco had never actually met Bellatrix but the fact that she had only just escaped Azkaban and being his mother's sister kind of said it all.

Narcissa looked at Draco with a look of sympathy before saying, "Are you alright dear? You don't look to good"

Draco rolled his eyes again before collapsing onto his bed. He immediately regretted this, as it smelt horrible of strawberries. Getting up again he stormed past his idiotic mother to find an un-scented house elf to de-stink his room. Narcissa just shrugged at her son's odd behaviour and went off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Finally after six strawberry scented elves Draco found a non-scented elf hiding in one of the kitchen cupboards. Apparently it was allergic to strawberries or at least that's what Draco thinks that it was trying to say.

"But…young Master sir…. strawberries bad…sir…puff up and and…I DON'T WANT TOO", the little elf shrieked.

Draco frowned down at the little creature trying to think of its name. 'Dippsy, no Drips…ugh' Giving up trying to remember Draco snapped at the little elf to stop complaining and to just de-stink his room already.

Dippsy or Drips bowed low before scrambling off muttering about stupid little bastards.

Frowning again Draco yelled after the elf, "DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE"

Dippsy just swung around gave Draco the finger before storming off. Shrugging at the elf's odd behaviour Draco went off in search of a place that didn't stink of strawberry sweetness.

Half an hour later Draco was sick of waiting and he still hadn't found a place that didn't smell. How long did it take to de-stink a room anyway? Turning around Draco stormed off in the direction of his room.

Throwing the door open angrily he was just about to start kicking up a fuss when a rather odd sight met his eyes. Standing in the middle of his room was a boy about his age, in Slytherin robed, poking at an extremely elf like balloon with his wand. It took a few seconds for him to realize that it actually was an elf.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?", he screeched at the dark haired boy.

The boy turned to him and grinned happily, "Finally!" he sighed, "Do you know how long I've been looking for someone. This place is bloody huge. Honestly I was beginning to think I would never find someone. Then this thing showed up"

He pointed up to Dippsy smiling evilly.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my room? And that's mine", Draco snapped grabbing his wand off the strange boy.

The boy frowned back at him. "Hey, it's not my fault my diary was in your house", he muttered pulling out the little black book Draco had chucked earlier. Accept now it didn't have a huge gaping hole through the middle of it, nor was it covered in ink, though it did seem to be soaked in potion.

Draco gave the boy an ugly look. "You have a diary? What are you gay?"

The boy glared at him before snapping, "No I am not. This isn't a normal diary anyway. It stored me in it"

Draco just raised his eyebrows at him thinking that this guy was crazier than his mother. "Right! Now I will ask again. Who the fuck are you?"

"Tom Riddle. What's it too you anyway?"

"Well you are standing in my room", he snapped back

Tom laughed, "This is your room? And you were accusing me of being gay, at least all my stuff doesn't stink off strawberries"

Draco glared at him again. Tom didn't seem to care and he turned his attention back to the elf, which he gave a sharp prod causing it to go bursting around the room as it deflated. Ducking as Dippsy zoomed his way, Draco went back to insulting the Riddle boy.

"Well now that you have your oh so precious diary back you can get out of my room", he snapped pointing at the door.

"Where am I to go? Thanks to your potions I am now free from this blasted book, though I doubt it was done on purpose"

Draco just frowned again. Great, this must be the reason why his father kept the diary so _he _wouldn't get out. He was going to be in big shit now. Draco was just about to ask how the hell to get Riddle back inside his dumb book when his mother's shrill voice called out his name from the hall.

Swearing loudly he shoved Riddle into his closet and slammed the door on it just as his mother walked in.

"Dinner's ready darling", she stated smiling happily.

"Yes mother", he snarled, leaning against the closet door as it started shaking.

Narcissa gave her son an odd look before strutting from the room. Sighing Draco opened the door.

"Oh look who's coming out of the closet now!", he snapped as Riddle come striding out.

Tom snarled at him before storming to the doorway. He turned to Draco and smiled nastily. "Lovely mother you got there, think I might go have a chat with her"

"No…don't", he nearly screamed.

Riddle smirked, "Why not?"

"Ugh", Draco didn't really know what to say. Riddle seemed like the person who would happily get him into trouble without even a second thought. The bastard was almost like Potter, minus the whole hero attitude. Now that he thought about it Riddle even looked a bit like Potter.

"Great another Potter, that's all I need", he thought aloud.

Tom's eyebrows rose when he mentioned the name. "Potter? Now where have I heard that before? Who is he?"

Draco gave him an odd look before answering "Harry Potter. You know? Bloody idiot who lived"

Tom just scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling apparently being lost in thought. Draco just rolled his eyes and started shoving him out the door.

"Well he's a prat so I don't know why you care so anyway now you can leave"

Tom just glared at him again. "Haven't I already said I have nowhere to go and I think I like it here very much", he said walking over to Draco's bed before flumping down on it.

"GET OUT", Draco shouted finally loosing his temper and stomping over to the boy.

"Make me", Riddle snapped, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

Groaning Draco stormed back over to the door. "Fine stay. See if I give a shit, just stay out of sight and don't go near my mother", and with that he slammed the door and stormed downstairs to go to dinner. He would sought out that Riddle kid tomorrow, he defiantly wasn't in the mood today.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**A summer with T.M Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** I own the thoughts in my head! They alone are mine.

**Summary:** How bad could a summer with a 16-year-old Voldemort be? I mean sure he is going to turn out to be the most evil wizard alive, but hey, it can't be that bad. Right?

**Chapter 2: **

Draco awoke the next morning with an extremely bad backache. 'Damn that Riddle prat' he thought to himself angrily as he got off the couch he had been forced to sleep on.

After dinner Draco had found Tom in the exact same place as he had left him. In the middle of his bed, his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. Draco immediately told the prat to piss off if he knew what was good for him but the teen didn't seem to be listening. He stormed over and was about to ask if he had heard him, when Riddle opened his eyes and mumbled something about not wanting to move. Draco rolled his eyes and told him to piss off again. Being as stubborn as ever Riddle told Draco to piss off back and leave him alone. At this Draco madly tried kicking him off his bed, though this only achieved a punch in the nose. Swearing loudly Draco had stormed out of the room angrily.

So now as Draco sat on the rather hard couch, Riddle was making his way up Draco's most hated list very fast. With his sore back Tom was only beneath Potter on the list.

Getting up Draco started making his way to his room thinking of ways to cause as much pain to the unwanted houseguest as possible. Though when Draco got to his room he was surprised to find the prat was gone. Grinning happily thinking that Riddle had nicked off during the night he made his way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. When he got there he didn't like what he saw.

"You have such a nice house Mrs Malfoy, though I must say it is annoyingly large", Tom said with a fake smile plastered across his face.

Narcissa smiled at the boy as she prepared him a small breakfast. At Draco's 'ugh' of disgust she looked up at her son.

"Oh Draco darling. You should have told me you had invited a friend over. He gave me quite a fright before", she told him cheerfully.

"He's not my friend", he nearly spat out, "and I did not invite him"

His mother just gave him a blank look before passing Riddle a bowl of porridge.

"What are you talking about Droca old pal have you lost your memory or something?" Riddle asked with an evil grin.

"Draco!" he snapped at him.

"Oh, yeah", Riddle nodded mumbling something under his breathe.

Draco glared at him before turning to his mother, "Could you give us a second please?"

Narcissa looked between the two of them with an odd expression on her face before nodding and leaving the room saying something about needing to go pick strawberries from the garden anyway. As soon as the door shut quietly behind her Draco turned on Riddle faster then you could say 'Bastard'

"Bastard. What the fuck do you think your doing?"

Riddle just gave him a look that said he didn't care before rolling his eyes.

Draco sighed angrily, "Ugh, I don't give a shit anyway. Just get out, leave!"

Tom shook his head. "Nah, like I've said a few times now, haven't got anywhere to go and I quite like it here anyway and your mother a good cook", he said happily grinning evilly again and shoving some of the porridge into his mouth.

"What the hell do you mean you haven't got anywhere to go? Just got back to wherever you came from"

"Oh yeah. I'm so totally going to go back inside my stupid little diary where I can do nothing but repeat my stupid memories of my boring school life over and over again. Hmm that sounds very nice but I think I will have to decline", Tom muttered sarcastically.

Draco groaned. He still wasn't sure where, or how for that matter, Riddle came from but it seemed he _had _come from his stupid little diary. Getting rid of him wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Damn he hated this Riddle guy. Storming angrily from the room, Draco left the young Voldemort to finish his porridge in piece. Oh if only he knew.

Draco found himself in his father's study staring at the mess of broken glass and spilled potion that was lying on the floor in front of his feet. This was the only plausible explanation as to how Riddle's diary un-ink and de-holed it's self and in so doing so, setting the prat free from his odd prison. Either that or his asshole of a father somehow managed to curse him with Riddle for being in his study, but with Lucius being in Azkaban he doubted this very much. Though he still wouldn't put it past him. After all Lucius had a brought a giant rat, that had a taste for human blood, just to torment his son with after he broke his favourite lamp when he was 8. Damn he had a weird family.

Just to brighten his day the now de-flatted Dippsy entered the room with a scowl upon the little creature's face.

"Rotten little bastard", the elf whispered to know one.

Draco groaned when the smell of the creature hit him. It seemed after the balloon incident the elf hadn't been able to avoid Narcissa and her charm any longer.

"You! Can you bloody tell me what these potion's are", he snapped angrily at little Dippsy.

Dippsy frowned and looked at the mess at his feet before shaking her head and muttering about him being a bastard again. 'Why do we always seem to get the annoying house elves', he thought to himself as a voice from the door caused him to jump.

"Already trying to work out how to get rid of me?"

Draco turned to look at Riddle who was now munching on some type of hard-boiled lolly. Draco just glared at him before returning his sight to the mess on the floor. Damn he hated this guy.

Tom strolled over and gave a kick at the glass on the floor causing it to spread even further. "You know if you had of been nice to me I would have been gone by now."

Draco laughed at this. 'Yeah right, he would probably still be here even if the place was full of cannibal werewolves.' Draco turned to look at Riddle again finally taking in the fact that he was in Slytherin robes.

"Those bloody had better not be mine", he snapped angrily gesturing towards his robes.

Riddle gave him an odd look. "Your in Slytherin. I'd of thought of you to be more of a Huffelpuff"

Draco glared at him again. "Huffelpuff? They aren't anything but a pack of bloody wimps"

"That's exactly my point. Anyway these are not yours. They are mine thank you very much"

"Well good. Why the hell have you got Slytherin robes anyway", Draco asked now becoming slightly interested in Tom M. Riddle.

"Because I _am _in Slytherin. Gawd, people these days! Back in my time us Slytherin's defiantly weren't this stupid", Riddle muttered popping another lolly into his mouth and crunching loudly.

Dippsy glared angrily up at Riddle, not taking her eyes of him. Neither of them seemed to notice.

"What? So when is your...er...time?" Draco asked, his curiosity increasing.

Tom frowned at him. "What you expect me to tell you that? Na-Ah mate I'm not stupid. Don't want you running off trying to find out as much about me as possible"

Draco smirked. It seemed he had hit a spot. "What, scared I might find out something about you, you don't want found out?"

Riddle looked unconcerned. "Nah, just don't want it to be too easy for you to get rid of me", and with that he smirked and swept from the room leaving Draco looking very angry.

Dippsy followed him still wearing the look of utter-most hatred on her face. Draco groaned loudly before collapsing in his father's chair and began sulking.

'Why me, what did I ever do to deserve this? All I wanted to do is get revenge on bloody Potter and what do I get a bloody Potter look-a-like who is determined to make my life hell' he thought miserably. If it was one thing Draco didn't like it was when people got the better of him.

Next thing he knew Narcissa was in the room rambling on about how lovely Tom was. He really hated his mother right now.

"Why haven't you ever introduced him to me before?" his mother asked disturbing him from his thoughts.

"Oh, because he is an annoying prat", he muttered darkly.

His mother frowned at him, "I think he is quite sweet actually. He's a true gentleman. Anyway, I just came in here to scent this room. It doesn't smell to great in here"

Groaning Draco quickly hurried from the room before his mother could start charming everything. He wanted to find Riddle and clear up a few things with him. If he were so intent on staying then he would have to at least have some kind of cover plan.

It didn't take Draco long to find him. Riddle was slouched in one of the library chairs immersed in a book on the dark arts. He looked up boredly at Draco as if expecting to get yelled at.

"Look if you are to be staying here and since it seems you most certainly are, we are going to need some form of story to tell everyone about you. I doubt many people will believe you just popped out of some book and I would prefer if they didn't know that anyway", he said collapsing into a chair across from Riddle.

"And why is that?" he asked with a grin.

Draco frowned but didn't reply.

"Well, Malfoy I guess we can just say I am a friend from school and I will be staying for the holidays", he muttered boredly when he got no answer.

"How do you know my name anyway? I don't remember telling you"

"You didn't. Your mother was muttering about some Droca person so I assumed that was you. I of coarse asked her, her name so it is quite obvious you are Droca Malfoy"

"It's Draco actually", he snapped at Riddle bitterly.

"Whatever"

"Anyway, I don't believe your 'brilliant' plan will work. My mother is always having my friend's from school and their parents over and they will know you don't attend Hogwarts. In this time that is"

"Fine then I come from Durmstrang. I really wished I got to go there instead anyway", he said shrugging, "Simple"

"Oh your just so imaginative aren't you"

"Oh you would be surprised", he said with that evil grin appearing on his face again.

Draco just glared and stormed off on him again, his mind on finding some type of curse that would get rid of him before there would be any use for his so called plan. He didn't care if he got a warning for using magic outside of school, just as long as Riddle was gone.

It was useless. Draco had been through at least six books of different spells and charms but none of them would be able to help him get rid of the household prat. Sure there were plenty that would be fun to use on him but Draco didn't really feel like getting expelled only to find he would probably be stuck with Riddle for good. He shuddered at the thought. That would be as bad as being nice to the Weasley's for the rest of his life. As if that would ever happen though.

Draco's only hope was to get his hands on Riddle's diary. Though he doubted the asshole would just leave it lying around. He would have to wait until he was asleep, or even better, if he was knocked out. Yes that sounded like fun. Whacking the stubborn bastard over the head then nicking off with his little black diary. Smirking happily Draco got up to go off in search of something think and heavy to hit Riddle with. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun'

**TBC**

**A/N: **Woot. Thanks to all my reviewer's. I didn't really expect to get many for the first chapter.

_Ravenfeathers: _Really? I honestly thought both Riddle and Narcissa were both extremely OoC. Though I guess we don't really know much about Narcissa yet, so for all we know she could be a loony.

_Lunamary:_ Yeah I know, hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer.

_Crazy-Physco: _Thanks

_Illyria-light: _No it isn't going to be slash. I have read a few but it's not really my thing.

_slytherinstargazing:_ Thanks, and don't worry I will be.

_Baku:_ Yeah I'm quite happy with the way Tom is too.

_Helbourne Alchemist:_ I will be.

_Missmcweir:_ Woot, thanks. Glad you liked it.

_EvilDarknessConsumesAll:_ Wow got a long name. Yeah I'm pretty sure she does has strawberry shampoo & conditioner as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**A summer with T.M Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** I'm on a site writing _FAN_Fiction but I so totally like own all the characters and all that, c_ough_ LIEING _cough, _even though this is a site for _FANS_ to write fiction. Yes it makes sense doesn't it?

**Summary:** How bad could a summer with a 16-year-old Voldemort be? I mean sure he is going to turn out to be the most evil wizard alive, but hey, it can't be that bad. Right?

**Chapter 3: **

Draco groaned, his head was pounding and he was sure he was going to end up covered in bruises. Damn he was going to kill that Riddle brat as soon as he gets the chance. He could just imagine himself happily watching the prick die slowly and painfully.

His thoughts though were interrupted by his mother, who returned to his room with a headache-easing potion, followed by a smirking Riddle himself. Draco glared as soon as he entered the room, causing his smirk to look a little more evil. Boy, was he having a bad day.

_Earlier that day_

Draco, of coarse, had found what he thought was a suitable object to whack Riddle over the head with. It was an antique statue of his mothers he had never been able to figure out what it was, anyway he hated the thing and decided to put it to good use.

Riddle was wandering the halls munching on more of the foul sweets his mother had gave him, reading yet another book on Dark Magic. Lifting the statue high above his head he hit the teen at the back of his head as hard as he could. Riddle hit the ground with a clunk, Draco smirked happily and started going through the brat's pockets. Finally after pulling out a few loose bits of parchment from the pockets he withdrew the little black diary.

Smirking again Draco opened the diary and started going through it. He frowned it was completely empty. Nothing, absolutely nothing. 'Oh well', he thought to himself. 'At least he got to hit the prick' Draco chucked the little book back at Riddle before turning to storm off, when Riddle groaned and started getting up. He obviously hadn't hit him hard enough.

"What the fuck did you do that for", he snapped bitterly.

Draco just smirked at him happily, thinking that he should crack his scull open next time. Riddle rubbed his head and scooped up his diary and parchment before stuffing it back into his pockets.

"You're going to pay for that you little ponce", Riddle muttered glaring at Draco.

"Oh no, I'm so scared", Draco had told him sarcastically smirking at the boy before storming off down the hall.

Riddle followed fuming and when Draco turned to tell him to 'Shove off', Riddle actually did shove him down. Of coarse he would of gotten back up and punched him but when you get shoved down a staircase and hit your head around 100 times on the way down you don't really feal like moving. Even if he could be bothered getting up after that he couldn't, as he was now unconscious. Damn, payback's a bitch.

Later, Draco had awoken to find himself on his bed with Riddle informing his mother of how he had 'apparently' tripped on that damned statue and fallen down the stairs and that he was lucky he hadn't split his head open. His mother had thanked him for getting Draco up to his room while Riddle just smiled sweetly at her causing Draco to want to puke.

So there he lay on his bed, grumpily thinking about 'Bloody stairs' and glaring so hard at Riddle that if looks could kill, well lets just say Tom would be very dead.

Narcissa handed her son the potion before seating herself at the end of his bed (which still stunk by the way)

"Tom told me he slept here last night. You should have said something dear, I could of gotten the house elves to get one of the guest rooms ready"

Draco frowned, "How many times do I have to tell you. I don't want him here"

Narcissa smiled sadly before saying, "You don't have to get all shy about it dear. It is really sweet that you invited Tom to stay, with his parents abandoning him and all"

Draco felt as though he wanted to be sick again. He never did anything like that, especially for people like him. Gawd this guy could bullshit. Narcissa smiled at her son again not noticing the look of disgust on his face before leaving the room.

"HA. Your parents abandoning you. What a load of shit", Draco laughed as soon as his mother was out of ears reach.

"Actually, my father did before I was even born. My mother is dead so yeah actually they did"

Draco wasn't surprised that he didn't feel pity for the boy.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Ugh, It's so short but I'm so sleepy right now. Sorry…next update will be much longer. Promise.


	5. Chapter 4

**A summer with T.M Riddle**

**Disclaimer:** No I'm not J.K Rowling. Though just you wait till I get my hands on some Polyjuice Potion! Nee Hee Haa Haa

**Summary:** How bad could a summer with a 16-year-old Voldemort be? I mean sure he is going to turn out to be the most evil wizard alive, but hey, it can't be that bad. Right?

**Chapter 4:**

Draco happily had a Riddle free afternoon as the boy had disappeared after their little 'chat'. Sure he still had a pounding headache and he ached all over but he was happy and maybe a little bored, but still happy all the same. That was until Dippsy walked in.

The creature came storming in muttering to her self about something. She had obviously come in to bring him his dinner but she didn't seem to be in the mood to do so as the little elf sat on the floor and started fiddling with her dirty pillowcase. His dinner had been dropped to the floor with a splat.

"What do you think you are doing?" he snapped at the creature.

Dippsy looked up at him and just stared blankly. He was sure the creature had a mental illness, none of the other house elves acted like her. Well apart from that 'Doddy' one that used to work for them, though he was just stupid.

"Well are you going to clean up that mess?" he snapped at her again.

This time Dippsy bowed her head and set off to work muttering to herself again. At this point Draco who was feeling very hungry indeed decided to get up in search of more food. Groaning slightly as he had at least 3 to 4 hundred bruises he made his way to the kitchen. Unfortunately this was where Riddle was, who at the moment, was searching the cupboards madly.

Draco groaned again, catching the attention of Riddle who just gave him a sour look.

"Has my mother decided to starve you or don't you ever stop eating?" he spat nastily.

Tom just frowned before turning back and continuing to raid the cupboards. Sighing he turned around and made his way to the library, he wasn't in the mood for putting up with anyone right now and so he decided to search for another way to rid of himself of at least one unwanted person. Finding a comfy chair he started sorting through a stack of old dusty books that he was sure had never been touched before.

* * *

Draco awoke to find his mother setting a vase full of baby pink roses on a small stand near where he had seated himself in the library the night before. 

"What's with the roses?" he asked frowning at the flowers.

"This place needs a bit of livening up. I think they brighten things up nicely", she answered smiling.

Draco groaned, why did his mother have to keep going through these stupid little phases? He was willing to bet his broom that there would be at least 1 rose in every room before the end of the day.

"Vincent shall be over in around an hour. His parents are going off for their anniversary or something and they don't want to leave him in the house alone", his mother informed him as she started absently straightening out some of the books. Draco grinned to himself. Crabbe's parents probably wouldn't let the boy be alone anywhere, let alone at their home. They would probably come home to find him dead after his stomach exploded from over stuffing himself full of food, they should of known buying that endless footstock pantry was a bad idea.

With the thought of food he realized that he was actually quite hungry, after all he hadn't had dinner last night. Thinking that it would be better to eat before Crabbe arrived he strode past his mother and headed off to the kitchens.

When he arrived he quickly scanned the room for Riddle and smirked happily when he saw the boy was nowhere to be seen. Ordering a near-by house elf to fix him breakfast, he seated himself at the table that was in the middle of the large kitchen.

Unfortunately Crabbe's parents had decided to drop their son off early. He walked into the room and smiled dumbly when he saw Draco at the table. Draco groaned inwardly knowing their was no way he would be able to get Crabbe out of the kitchen now that he had found him here. This was Riddle's fault, if he hadn't of been in the kitchen last night then Draco wouldn't have had to come here this morning.

"Where's the food", Crabbe asked looking around hungrily.

Draco sighed and pointed over to the elf that was preparing his breakfast. He doubted he would get any of it.

One extremely boring hour later, Draco watched Crabbe finish off a large sponge cake the house elf had just finished baking. It used to amaze him how much Crabbe and Goyle could eat but now he just didn't care. Why the hell did he end up getting stuck with the idiots for friends anyway?

"Haven't you finished yet?" Draco snapped as Crabbe got up in search of something else.

Crabbe gave him a blank look before shrugging. If Draco's day wasn't bad enough already it just got worse. Tom walked in humming to himself but stopped when he saw Crabbe searching a nearby cupboard. Crabbe looked up at the noise and looked at Riddle oddly.

"Who are you?"

Riddle raised an eyebrow while Draco just groaned. "Tom Riddle, who are you?"

Crabbe seemed confused by Riddle's question so Draco answered for him. "Vincent Crabbe"

"Oh, I never noticed you around school before. Why are you still wearing your school uniform?" Crabbe asked looking Riddle up and down.

Draco glanced at Riddle. He was right; Tom was still in the Hogwarts uniform, why hadn't he noticed that before. So that would explain the smell!

Riddle just screwed up his nose before politely asking the nearest elf for something to eat. Crabbe seemed to be confused about this though he all but instantly stopped worrying and started watching hungrily as the elf set to work.

Riddle sat (much to Draco's disgust) next to Draco and glared at the hungry Crabbe, not even blinking for a second. Draco rolled his eyes and returned to scratching at the table with his fork. He had gotten quite an indent in it over the last hour, and so the minutes rolled by.

Draco continues his scratching of the table, while Riddle kept glaring, Crabbe got hungrier and the poor house elf kept glancing at them all with a scared look in it's eyes. Finally the little creature managed to prepare a few sandwiches before scrambling off nervously.

Crabbe grinned and started forcing the food down his through hungrily. Riddle jumped up angrily and pointed at Crabbe with that evil gleam appearing in his eyes.

"Those are mine"

Crabbe stopped and looked at Riddle, his mouth half open and sandwich in hand.

"Yours?"

"Yes mine you fat oaf", Tom snapped, snatching the sandwich away from him. "I asked that dratted elf to get them and I haven't had anything to eat yet and – and do you have any idea who I am?"

Draco smirked; taking food from Crabbe was extremely dangerous. This was going to be good, he thought happily.

Crabbe meanwhile seemed to be in shock, he was staring at Riddle gaping at him like some sort of fish. Riddle frowned at him before waving the half munched on sandwich in front of his face.

"See this stupid, mine ok"

Crabbe frowned and then glared, with his face becoming very red. Roaring out some sort of angry threat that sounded more like a dogs bark, Crabbe swung back and punched Riddle hard in the nose. Riddle yelped before falling back, crashing his head on the table and collapsing in a pile on the floor moaning.

Draco was wrong this wasn't good. This was great. He jumped up from his seat and stood over the pile on the floor, smirking to himself. Crabbe, who was looking very proud of himself, picked up another sandwich and shoved it into his mouth.

"My nose", Tom mumbled as he covered it with his hands.

Draco started laughing before saying to the crumbled form that was Riddle. "Never take food from a hungry Crabbe. He is an extremely dangerous creature you know."

Riddle snarled before getting up and storming from the kitchen, his hands still clamped around his nose. Now Draco remembered why he was friends with people like Crabbe.

* * *

Later, when Narcissa came into the kitchen (roses in hand), Draco was happily complaining about Tom to Crabbe whom had finally stopped eating. Draco stopped immediately when he saw the look on his mother's face. 

"What the hell happened in here?" She snapped glaring at the two of them. "Well?"

The two of them looked at her as innocently as possible but that just seemed to provoke the woman.

"Vincent Crabbe, just because you don't live here doesn't mean you can do such things within this house and you", she snarled turning on her son.

Draco flinched; he would sometimes forget what his mother was _really_ like, with all her odd phases and all.

"How could you let this happen?"

He started _trying_ to explain but it didn't seem to want to come out. Crabbe just looked as though he had no idea what was going on and Draco guessed the brute had forgotten. Narcissa shook her head angrily before turning back to Crabbe.

"Your going to have to leave and don't expect to be allowed back here", she snapped before turning sharply and strutting from the room.

Draco sighed. Well that wasn't so bad, he thought to himself. Not only had Riddle gotten hit but he wouldn't have to put up with Crabbe eating them out of house and home.

Crabbe blinked at him a few times.

"Well I guess I should be going", he said more to himself than Draco.

"Definitely", snapped a voice from doorway.

They looked up to see an angry Riddle in the doorway, bloody tissues shoved up his nostrils and a scowl upon his face. Draco had to force himself not to laugh at the look on his face.

"Yeah, lets owl your parents so they can come get you", he agreed, smirking at the angry look Riddle shot at him because of it.

Crabbe just nodded glumly and Draco led him from the room, still smirking gleefully. Once they had left the room Crabbe turned to him now looking extremely stupid.

"Who is he anyway?"

"He told you, Tom Riddle"

"I know that, but who is he and what is he doing here"

Draco frowned, since when did Crabbe start using his brains and start questioning things.

"I don't know really. He just turned up and mother decided to let him stay", he snapped at Crabbe. He didn't feel like explaining how Riddle really appeared to anyone let alone Vincent Crabbe.

Crabbe seemed to believe it and nodded his head slightly. "He smells funny"

Draco laughed at this.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Gah bit OoC but meh. Anywayz, NO it's not the end! Ive just neem really really busy the last few weeks. Ive had a lot of work to do because it was the end of the semester but now I'm freeeee!


End file.
